Little Stevies
by violent-sorrow
Summary: a challenge for la resistance, a chance for evolution, a child for victoria


LITTLE STEVIES by mattitude_follower.  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own the wwe, it belongs to the mcmahon family, I do lay claim to Hades & to ares.  
  
"This is it, my time." Ares mused to himself as Jonathan coachman lead him to the dressing room having found him wandering around backstage, lost, after leading Ares into the room he turned to the stars who were already getting ready for the night ahead "Guys, this is Ares, he just signed with us." He explained when their eyes turned to the new boy in their midst "Hi Ares." Came the reply from garrison Cade, maven, mark Jindrak and spike Dudley, Ares didn't reply, he felt like he was a child being thrown into a new class, everything was new to him though, not just being on heat, being in America all together. Nudging Ares further into the room, coach left to find his co-host marc Lloyd, Ares remained by the door for a few moments longer before edging over to a free stall, pulling out of his nap sack bright orange shorts he began to get changed, but, as luck would have it, goldust, the man Ares was to face than night, chose that time to enter, spike Dudley looked up from stretching and pointed goldust over to Ares, whose back was turned, , gold dust couldn't believe his eyes, from the back little Ares looked identical to golddusts enemy on heat Steven Richards, or stevie night heat as he had taken to calling himself. "It's like facing a rookie jigsaw puzzle." Maven laughed moving over to gold dust as the gold wrestler pulled Ares round, Ares, who hadn't really discovered his own style yet, looked, to maven, like a boy with the body of Steven Richards, the head of Christian, the hair of triple h and the make- up of rico "Cut him some slack maven, he's a rookie, like you and I both once were, he'll discover his own style soon." Spike Dudley sighed from where he now sat, maven nodded. Turning to Ares maven opened his mouth to apologise but Ares had, had enough of being gawped and laughed at, taking the underside of golddusts hand which still rested on his shoulder he twisted it round and forced it up the fan-favourites back "I am no joke, as you, goldust will discover tonight, you are the one who shall be laughed out, when you are defeated by a rookie." He announced, Maven moved to help goldust out of the young mans grip, but was grabbed at the back of the neck by the real stevie Richards, who seemed interested to see what Ares could do, 'stevie night heat' as he called himself, hated gold dust, it was no secret, as was Stevens lack of sanity, "Missed your turn in the meds line again Richards?" maven asked breaking free of Stevens grip, stevie didn't reply, turning to Ares he signalled for the young rookie to release goldust from the arm bar, a request which young Ares followed almost instantly, stevie lead the way out of the changing room, followed timidly, so far Steven had his co operation, Steven senses his tail and turns "Kid, did I ask you to follow me?" he asked, knowing he hadn't, Ares shook his head timidly "No sir." He said, Steven was a little taken aback "Sir?" he asked, Ares nodded, "What else do you call the boss of heat? Or is it too Greek?" stevie smiled, Ares had awoken his ego, taking Ares by the shoulder he smiles "What's your name kid?" he asked, Ares shuddered a little "Ares, sir, my names Ares, I'm a new signing." He replied, stevie smiled "I know that kid, I just like the sound of sir." He laughed, As they talked Victoria was making her swaggering way over to them, seeing stevie was smiling she wanted to know what or who had caught his attention other than her, when she reached the two men she heaved Ares round expecting to see one of the divas, but when ares's face appears in her veiwline she smiled, Steven took Victoria's hands from Ares shoulder "Ares this is the first lady of heat." Steven introduced, Ares bowed slightly, Victoria smiled, she knew there had to be a reason why Steven was even talking to a male star, "So, who you up against?" Steven asked, regaining Ares focus "Goldust," was all Ares said, Steven flared up, he had demanded a re-match and instead a rookie had been given the top spot, but as Steven stormed back towards the locker room to confront goldust, Victoria had an idea "Do you like goldust?" she asked Ares, grappling her hair "No way miss Victoria, especially not since he was making my first day out to be a joke in front of the other wrestlers." He replied, Victoria smiled, she had an idea, one that would make all three of them happy, or if not, both herself and Steven at least. Catching up with Steven Victoria & Ares blocked his path to the locker room, taking him aside Victoria explained her plan. Later as they waited for the match to be called Steven snuggled against Victoria's chest, , Ares stood pacing the floor, his first match and he was going to help the two looniest wrestlers on raw, he was so happy, what more could a greeko boy like himself want. "Tell me again baby?" Victoria asked insanely as Steven recited to her exactly what was gonna happen in his match "We're gonna humiliate him, all three of us!" "Who you gonna humiliate boy, you ain't got the b.b.b.balls to take me on." before Steven could reply cockily goldust pushes him out of the way and goes to kiss Victoria, but receives a slap straight across the face from the psychotic diva, the force of her blow causes him to cry out "sanctuary' and run off in the direction of the parking lot *///* Out in the ring the highlight reel debris including the two Canadian wrestlers had been moved to allow the first match to begin, stepping into the ring the announcer began introducing the next match "The next match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, weighing in at 220 pounds...making his debut on heat. Being accompanied by Victoria & stevie Richards. from Athens In Greece.Ares!" Storming down to ringside Steven waited, Ares took his time down to the ring, circling it when he reached the floor, at the bottom of the steps the rookie and Richards waited for Victoria to clamber in, following her Steven embraced her, Ares clambedered onto the turnbuckle and perched there, and together they turned as the announcer introduced goldust "And his opponent, weighing in at 250 pounds, from Hollywood California.... goldust." As goldust music began the crowd expected the gold show off to stride out dressed in his wig and robes, but the man who walked down the ramp was wig- less. The match began when Victoria & Steven moved out of the ring, locking hands in a test of strength with goldust, Ares waited until the ref was right between them before releasing goldust and falling into an almost fetal position below the nearest turnbuckle, shaking and shivering with Stevens help Ares tried to keep the ref's attention as long as he could While her boyf and the greeko boy played their mental states for what it was known Victoria slipped into the ring, creeping up behind a bewildered gold dust she tapped him on his right shoulder, as he turned she pulled him into a passion lacking kiss, shocked and bewildered goldust melted into vicotiras lips, leaving his guards down, just as the psychotic pair had hoped, with a swift low blow Victoria caused gold dust to release her and double in pain, spitting the paint out of her mouth Victoria slipped under the ring and waved to Steven that gold dust was subdued, To the shock of the ref and to the crowd, Ares leapt back to his feet as if nothing had happened, with the crowd and the ref following him with their eyes Ares moved in front of the ref, and, waiting till goldust had almost totally straightened up, moving out of the way Ares allowed stevie to Steven kicked him with all the force he had in his feet, Slipping in behind the ref Victoria tapped the ref on the shoulder, when he turned she locked him into another of her deadly kisses whim Steven set gold dust up for goldust own move, but, to add a more deadly touch to the move Ares took a few steps back before rushing towards the hung up gold dust before using a swift and sharp forward kick in place of golddusts regular kick, Seeing Steven dragging gold dust into the centre of the ring and rolling him up, Victoria released the ref and slipped under the ropes to let the ref count, Ares swapped places with Steven as the ref turned "1...2...3" Their plan had worked, and as the announcer, pronounced that Ares was the winner, the psychotic couple leapt about the ring, Ares joined them when the ref released his hand, and together the three raised their arms in to the air in victory,  
  
On their way back to the locker room stevie Richards, Victoria and Ares were joined by the hurricane "Holy obvious answer citizen Steven, what happened out there?" he asked, Steven stopped, "You blind?" he asked, hurricane shook his head "But you gave a complete stranger a victory against your arch enemy, that is not Hurri-cool." He replied, Steven listened to what hurricane was saying, not really hearing each word crystal clear, until hurricane finally hit on what Steven was actually thinking "Is it possible that all your talk about little stevies is true Steven Richards?" he asked, Victoria and Ares both saw the demented smile crossing Stevens face, Ares was, at first, rather scared by it, but when hurricane finally flew off to his own match, Stevens smile softened, moving in- between Victoria and Ares, Steven rested his ands on ares's shoulders  
  
"You know what Ares?" he asked, Ares didn't reply "you could be the perfect star for heat, with a little training of course." Steven continued, Ares listened, and he could see where Steven was heading "You volunteering to train him baby?" Victoria asked, Steven nodded "With our help Victoria, Ares here could be the next stevie night heat!" Victoria liked the idea, training such a young boy to be an actual 'little stevie' was shear genius on Steven part, but as Victoria's eyes wandered to ares's it seemed he didn't like the idea "But. Hades?" he asked, Steven didn't know who Hades was but he figured, if there was a second boy like Ares, he they would have a perfect team to combat evolution, maybe even take the tag titles from la resistance "He can join our little trio if he signs to raw, sounds perfectly psychotic doesn't it?" Victoria laughed seeing the picture Ares was holding out for her to look at, Ares nodded, his brother was that, and so much more, taking a deep breath Ares considered his options, he could either say no and go on alone, probably lose his next match and because they helped him tonight never become a fan favourite, or he could make the most of their company, learn from two of the greatest raw stars, in his opinion, and form a quad when his brother arrived from Greece, finally he decided, turning to Steven, whose hands still held his shoulders.  
  
That Monday Night, the raw brand rolled in to Vermont, with mr bischoff at their head and stone-cold drunkenly at their back, as evolution were plotting somewhere at the back of the parking lot, the dudleys were wrestling out in the ring, la resistance were swaggering around and hurricane was pursuing rosey for a answer, a grey Chevy rolled into the arena parking lot, at first, with the camera's trained on the match, no one noticed, until its doors opened, and out stepped Steven Richards & Victoria dressed, compared to their usual aounsombles, a little more eccentric, Steven, as well as his now trademark 'hot pink' shorts and woolly hat, wore a hot pink shirt with the words WORLDS GREATEST TRAINER on the back in fire red, and Victoria, as well as her tight black corset, wore the same jacket, tied around her waist as he helped Victoria out of the car Steven kept his eyes on the back passenger seat.  
  
With the dudleys match over, the cameras were eager to showcase the strange behaviour of two of raws strangest wrestlers, but when the cameras reached the Chevy, there weren't two people, there were three, because, stood beside the back seats open door stood a young boy dressed, in a similar style to Steven, the only thing that separated them was that the young boy wore a harlequins hat and that his face was painted completely ghost sheet white, as if on cue, as the cameras switched onto Ares, coach appeared, microphone in hand "Ares." he was about to ask how the young man was fitting in when Steven stole the mic from his hand "Listen here" he demanded "this goes out to all the little stevies out there, now, you guys have someone to look up to, because, as from last heat, Ares here, became the first official little stevie." Victoria smiled, nodding she moved to Ares side, "Ares, what have you got to say to all Stevens fans out there?" she asked, Ares smiled, Richards like and, as the Steven aimed the mic at him he replied, as if reciting the words to Richards entrance music "I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU'LL SEE." Victoria smiled "That's my boy." She cooed, it seemed, to Terri, and to the cameramen, that Victoria and Steven, had, in some strange way, adopted young Ares into their psychotic little family.  
  
Out in the arena, at the announcer's table, Coach and Jerry were stunned "You think Victoria and Steven think Ares is in some way their son now coach?" jerry asked, coach shrugged "You never know with those two king, but you heard it hear first, Steven I mean stevie night heat has just announced that, after helping Ares to win his debut match on heat, has taken the Greek rookie under his wing so to speak." Jerry 'the king' nodded "And we can only guess, that he will become or already is as mad as they are" "You only have to look at him to make up your own mind king," coach laughed.  
  
Backstage; Ares & Victoria had left Steven to prepare for his match, and now, were wandering around the Vermont arena backstage area "Like a dream come true," was all Ares could think, but he could for the life of him remember which part of the day was like a dream come true, becoming a 'little stevie' or being on raw, it seemed stevies teachering about him being Ares no.1 priority had sunk in already, but as Ares followed Victoria around the arena he had the distinct sense that they were being followed, finally, their stalker made a mistake, as Victoria and Ares rounded the corner towards the cafeteria, Ares kicked a trey from under his foot, behind him, the man/woman following them didn't see it and within seconds went sprawling to the floor, turning to see who had been following them Ares was amazed, to see that it had been none other than the leader of evolution, and world heavyweight champion triple H, hunter Hurst Helmsley  
  
"What are you doing hunter?" Victoria demanded standing, quiet literally, over H. "Nothing!" h demanded, but he knew Victoria, however crazy, wasn't stupid, pulling himself from under Victoria and back to his feet, the heavyweight champion turned to look at Ares "I was wondering if your boyfriends little protégé would like to make a name for himself on his first day." Victoria was intrigued, "That's very uncharacteristically nice of you hunter, what's the catch?" HBK demanded coming up behind Ares "Trouble." Was all Ares could think,  
  
H shrugged "Can't the world champion do a rookie a favour?" Randy Orton, the youngest member of evolution asked as he came up behind hbk to join hunter, hbk wasn't impressed, he knew hunter better than anyone, and even of Ares was Richards student, he didn't want to see any rookie give h an advantage "We'd have to see you in action first kid," randy continued "but if you prove yourself a good wrestler, I'm sure the evolution and your little trio could work together." He finished, just as Steven Richards was approaching them, with Ric flair "Prove myself?" Ares asked, but Victoria blocked him "Prove himself?" she asked, randy smiled, Steven did too, Ric had appealed to his ego, and he liked the idea of working with evolution, even if it was Ares going to do all the work.  
  
"Yeah, you know Victoria, in a match." H replied cockily, Ares was confused "I." "He doesn't have a match today boys, our little Ares fought on Sunday." H nodded "We saw." Was all he said before turning to Ares? "What we mean kid, is that we'd like you to tag team with Randy here, let him get the light, but show us your skill in the process," Ares bit his lip, turning to Steven he searched for advice, but all Steven would say was "All four of us will be watching you Ares, its your chance to shine, imagine it, your first day on raw, and you'll have earned the respect of the world heavy weight champion, evolution and increased the respect Victoria and I already have for you."  
  
By now, hbk hadn't spoken in a while, but without warning he pulled Ares to one side, h tried to follow but his path was blocked by Kevin Nash, once he was sure they were out of earshot of the evolution hbk turned to Ares "Look.Ares right?" he asked, Ares nodded "well, Ares, I know its your first day, you want to impress your trainers Victoria and Steven, and all, but whatever you do, you do not want to tag with randy orton, he'll give you a bad reputation among the other stars." He continued, Ares listened, and, when hbk was finished talking, spoke himself "Thank you for the advice mr Michaels, I know you've been in this business a long time, but, just because you don't want to be out shone by triple h and his gang, and because you can't find a third man dumb enough to side with you, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you, and ruin my career by refusing the game, if Steven and Victoria want me to tag with randy orton, I will, he's a great guy, and like he says, a legend killer." And with that Ares turned, leaving hbk gawping at his words,  
  
Rounding Kevin Nash, Ares turned to randy Orton "You've got yourself a tag partner." Victoria said seeing the pissed off expression on Ares face, Ares nodded "Who against though?" he asked, randy smiled, "We're challenging la resistance for the tag team titles." He replied, Ares jaw dropped "Now that's a definite chance to prove yourself, to all of us Ares." Steven added, Ares couldn't believe it, he had a chance to with the tag titles beside the youngest member of evolution.  
  
After standing at Stevens side in his match against Val venis which he lost, and Victoria's in her tag match with molly holly against Trish and ivory which they won, it was finally time for Ares to either shine of shatter,  
  
As he bounded from one foot to the other waiting for la resistances music to end for him and randy to be called, Ares was stopped by Steven Richards who took him up into a rather emotional hug "Heres your big chance my boy," he said "now, win or lose you're a little stevie, but I want you to go out there and prove yourself to the world, like you did to me and Victoria on Sunday, can you do that?" he asked as Ric flair joined them "Aren't you coming out stevie?" Ares asked, Steven shook his head "Ric thinks his experience will help better," He said "but I'll be back here, watching you, so will Victoria." He said,  
  
"You never answered Ares, can you beat la resistance? Have you got what it takes to be a champion?" Ric asked as randy finally appeared, standing his full height Ares nodded "They may be from Europe, but France has nothing on the island of Greece." He said, Ric flair smiled "Patriotic as well as psychotic?" randy laughed to himself as evolutions music started "Wait till the first chord of your music's played." Randy suggested as he and Ric strolled from under the titron  
  
"And their opponents, introducing first, the youngest member of evolution, being accompanied by Ric flair.. Randy Orton!" Lillian announced. When randy was finally in the ring and Ric was beside the turnbuckle Ares music started, he didn't know why, but when picking his entrance music, bullets by the American group creed had seemed to fit him perfectly, "And his partner, weighing in at 220 pounds, hailing from the Greek city of Athens in Europe.. Ares!" As Ares strolled down to the ring rene Dupree and sylvan grenier looked at each other "Traitor." They hissed as Ares clambered into the ring, Ares shrugged "Jerks." He replied in Greek, before high-fiving randy and clambering out of the ring "We'll throw him back into the labyrinth of Crete." Rene hissed to sylvan as sylvan too clambered out of the ring, without warning, just after, a loud screech came from Randy's corner, turning, the youngest member of evolution saw the oldest member of evolution lunging at the ref, rene leaned over to see what was the matter, both men gasped when they saw a huge rip up the back of rics sequined gown, shrugging, randy turned back "Lets get this over with." He hissed, moving to the centre of the ring Randy Orton and rene Dupree have the same idea and go to Collar Elbow Tie Up but rene ducks under Randy's arms and gets him in a Reverse Bare Hug, randy escapes and whips rene into the ropes and drops to the floor and rene steps over him, randy then gets up and Roundhouse Kicks rene, rene is a bit shook up by this goes to his corner and tags sylvan grenier in, sylvan runs at randy. But randy. Ducks and runs into Ares outstretched arm and tag him in, Ares starts forearming sylvan to the head and then pulls him out of the corner, Circling each other the two opponents then locked in a test of strength, which, with his height advantage sylvan won, with a swift low blow manoeuvre sylvan managed to Ares knees from under him and set him a sharp shooter, when suddenly Ares managed to kick out, Using the ropes Ares tried in vein to pull himself back onto a vertical base, he was about to let his side down, releasing the ropes the Ares began to furiously chop at sylvan chest, sylvan returned the chops and the two battled back and forth between their sides until finally sylvan managed to back away and tag rene,  
  
With the swiftness he probably soon be known for, Ares tried to jump-tag randy but was caught in mid air when rene applied tests signature move the 'big boot' to his chest, but as his scrawny partner fell to the canvas randy grabbed Ares hat which he had neglected to remove and tagged himself in Rene moved forwards with a swift left hook, which seemed to bounce straight off of the Randy's stone etched body, randy returned the move by knocking rene to his knees Seeing his partner felled so easily sylvan lunged back into the ring but was sent flying by a swift right hook from randy regaining his balance rene lunged at randy who sidestepped, Rene consequently fell beside Ares, who was only just recovering from Rene's, clambering to the top rope Ares applied all the strength he had left and lunged at rene with a off rope clothes line Into randy who, after raising rene up into the air, back body dropped him, Meanwhile sylvan managed to get back to his feet and Drop kick Ares who was staggering back towards his corner, Ares fell into the turnbuckle headfirst, sylvan then did the Drop Toe Hold and then a Cobra Clutch. Ares didn't seem to be all that well but finally managed to crawl back to his corner all this time the ref had been locked in his own battle with 'the nature boy' Ric flair, when he finally turned he saw a fresh looking randy orton playing possum, being tagged in, by the young rookie who looked almost ready to drop, randy before turning back to Ric who was still throwing a paddy about the ref ripping his sequined gown,  
  
meanwhile randy went straight for sylvan but sylvan was smart and ducked and Drop Kicked randy it seemed to faze randy a little. And then sylvan Chop Blocked randy and then kicked him in the abdomen, holding Randy's head in his hands, he saluted before setting him up for his leaders move, the pedigree,  
  
"this is the longest tag match, I've ever seen." Coach commented from the announcer's table, king nodded  
  
"but these two are a new tag team, they don't stand a chance against the champions." He said, but coach wasn't so sure  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they got a little help." He said, and almost on cue, from out of the crowd leapt both Steven Richards and the game himself triple h, With randy on the floor from the pedigree and Ares barley keeping his balance on the apron, they two 'leader's leapt into the ring and set about the tag champions, although rene had only just made it back into the ring, neither knew what hit them. Steven exchanged chops with rene, so much so that as the bell finally rang the two would have had to be separated by the referees on threat of their team dq'd After being slapped out of his daze by h, Pulling himself into the ring, Ares rolled sylvan and listened intently as the ref counted, he nearly caught a three count before rene pulled him out of the ring, after sliding out of the ring, Ares picked himself up and slammed renes head against the apron, slipping out under the ropes Steven and h moved to Ares & Randy's side of the ring, tapping Ric on the shoulder as they went, Ric shut up, after slapping the ref he stormed to h's side, and together the three 'veterans' watched as randy shook the daze off and somehow managed to apply the sleeper hold to sylvan, who was trying to scramble out of the ring, after a match of about 10 minuets it was finally within their grasp, Ares kept rene out of the ring as the ref dropped sylvan hand  
  
"SYLVAN! VEI VEI!" rene cried desperately from in front of Ares, he could see the titles leaving their hands, as the ref raised sylvan hand for the third and final time, but, by some miraculous twist of fate, sylvan managed to battle out of the haze and pull himself back to his feet, breaking Randy's hold, he rushed to rene and tagged him in, but it was no good, the match had been signed dodgy from the minuet randy and Ares had shook on it, throwing off his hat Ares tagged out randy and leapt into the ring himself,  
  
Like at the start of the match both competitors went for the Collar Elbow Tie Up but sylvan ducks under Ares' arms, being the taller and gets him in a Reverse Bare Hug, just as vicotiras decided to join the three men at randy and his side of the ring, Ares escaped sylvans hug with renewed zeal and whips sylvan into the ropes and drops to the floor and sylvan steps over him, Ares then gets up and Roundhouse Kicks sylvan, who is a bit shook up by this goes to his corner and tags rene in.  
  
Rene runs at Ares. But Ares. Ducks and rene runs into triple h's waiting boot and Ares tags back in, Randy orton who starts forearming rene to the head and then pulls him out of the corner and rolls rene up into a small package the referee gets down and starts to count " ONE...TWO. THREE!" it had finally happened, their work had paid off, Ares of the island of Greece & Randy orton of the evolution trio were the new world tag team champions, pushing himself through the ropes Ares stood at Randy's side as the ref passed them each their belts, he couldn't believe it, he was a tag champion and on his first day to boot, As the two new friends celebrated they were joined by Victoria, Steven, triple h and Ric flair, but h didn't congratulate the boys like the others did, taking the mic from Lillian Garcia he turned to the titron  
  
"see Shawn, Kevin, Goldberg, evolution can take on anyone," he said, Steven looked up, they weren't evolution  
  
"and can work with anyone, no matter how nutty." Ric added leaning on h's arm, Steven smiled, it looked like, for a change, he didn't mind being called nutty, even by Ric flair, turning back he hugged Ares, who was panting for breath after being hugged by Victoria who was now dancing around randy orton with Ric flair in tow Ares was in awe, so much so he didn't say a word on the drive from the arena, with the belt in hand, even when Victoria began stroking his hair, he didn't show any emotion, he was numb.When he was finally alone with the belt, he collapsed onto the bed clutching the belt "oh man, oh man!" was roughly all he could say in his native tounge, as he lay there he cell rang, picking it up he laughed when his brother Hades voice spoke from the receiver "Apollo would be proud little ares." Hades said, ares giggled childishly "really brother?" he asked, Hades laughed back, a little more adult than his brother "yeah, his little brother, a tag team champion." He said before hanging up the phone, with Hades help it had finally sunk in, he was a wwe world tag team champion and it was an exhilarating feeling 


End file.
